Beautiful Dream or cruel reality?
by MyAmaranthGrin
Summary: What happens when Sakura goes on a mission to Kumogakure to deliver a scroll? What happens when an unknown ninja who attacks her and kidnaps her turns out to be Sasuke Uchiha; the boy she thought to be dead?Read and Review. planning a sequel soon.
1. Guess Who

**Summary:** what happens when the ghosts of your past come back to haunt you? What happens when the love of your love that you thought to be dead, comes back to take you away? **R**ead and **R**eview.

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic EVER so please be kind if you can. Sasuke is a bit OOC in this story but believe me you'll find out why in the end. i will try to upload quickly but it's frantic in school and i have almost no time for writing:S:S:S anyway i want to apolgize for my English, if you see any mistakes feel free to alert me. ^_^ Read, Review & Enjoy  
**

**A special thank you to _JohanAndersen _for helping and reviewing.  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

"Blahblah"-speaking

_Blahblah-_thinking

**Blahblah**-inner Sakura

* * *

Chapter 1: Guess who!

"I'm not sure about this Sakura. I think we shouldn't do this. It's dangerous for you to go unattended. It would be a pure suicide. You just got back from another mission and you know what happened with the sound ninjas" Tsunade was trying to reason Sakura in not going on a crazy suicidal mission. Her pink stubborn head wouldn't listen.

"But Tsunade it would be of best interest for Konoha if I go and do this mission. And the reason why I go unattended is because I don't want to be distracted while on mission. You know I'm capable of doing this; I just need a little faith here. Besides I just need to get the scroll safe to Kumogakure"Sakura was trying to reason Tsunade as well because she knew that even Tsunade, somewhere deep inside of her she wanted Sakura to go. Sakura was never wrong when it came to people's feelings and she wasn't wrong now. _If only you knew the right reason for doing this…'-_sakura thought to her self.

She knew that Tsunade was only worried for her but she still had to reason her to let her go. In the Hokage's office Naruto was also with them, nervously thumping with his leg. He didn't want to let his little sister go on the mission especially not with those recent attacks of the sound ninja.

"Come on Tsunade-baa-chan convince her to stay. You mustn't let her go." Naruto was yelling, going on everybody's nerves-as always.

"Don't call me BAA-CHAN!"Tsunade yelled back at him, irritated by his way of calling her granny. If there was anything in this world that Tsunade hated the most it was this, being related to or called granny. She slapped him across the face, as if to make him think clearly but the only thing she did was angry him more.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME? YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE OLD, WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE IF I TELL YOU…" he continued yelling, almost breaking the two girls' ear drums. Tsunade sat at her desk rubbing her temples in frustration. "I need sake" she murmured through her clenched teeth.

Naruto wouldn't stop yelling so Sakura had to interfere. Since she was known for surpassing Tsunade in her medical jutsu and strength, she concentrated a bit more chakra into her right hand and punched him in the stomach. She sent him flying across the room and slammed him into the wall of the Hokage's office.

Naruto lying on the floor, lifted up his gaze to meet Sakura's emerald eyes shooting death glares at him. He noticed the Naruto-I'm-so-freaking-mad look in her eyes and he just decided to drop the subject. He got up and sat at the windowsill with a frown on his face, huffing in annoyance from time to time.

"Tsunade-shisou it is settled I will be leaving tomorrow for a mission. I will write my observations and info at any time. See you in couple of months" and she flew out of the office before Tsunade could digest everything she just said.

"Fine I'll see you…IN COUPLE OF MONTHS? Shizune I need sake. NOW" she crossed her hands across the desk and put her head on them. She was so frustrated that she would need more than one bottle of sake.

* * *

Sakura spent the rest of the night formulating a plan for her upcoming mission. She had so many ideas in mind that she didn't know which one to use. Her brain felt like it was melting from all the thinking so she went to have a bath.

The water felt good on her tiered pale skin and its warmth almost changed her mind in not going, almost. But her mission in Kumogakure was far more important than a hot bath. It was about Naruto's life as well as the safety and well being of all Konoha. She loved Naruto like a brother and she knew that she had to do everything in her power to keep him alive. If it meant that she had to go land of lightning to bring a scroll, then so be it.

The only thing that worried Sakura was that she had to go through the sound village in order to get to Kumogakure. But she put that aside and got out of the bath tub to get ready for the mission. She packed her bag with her necessities, some clothes, weapons and medical supplies.

After the final preparations Sakura went out of her apartment and headed for the gates of Konoha. The night was beautiful. The moon was full and it was sending down rays of sparkly light over whole Konoha, lightning it up in all of its glory.

Sakura's emerald eyes were wandering around, remembering every detail of everything she saw, as if it was her last time seeing Konoha. She didn't want to think that way, not now not ever because there was nothing more painful for Sakura then not seeing Konoha again. '_I can do this; I must do this, for Naruto.'_

Too deep in thoughts, Sakura realized she was at the gates when she heard a shinobi call out for her.

"What brings you here kunoichi?" a fierce voice asked her as she snapped out of the deep thoughts she was in. She handed him a piece of paper that Tsunade had given her, as her face was covered with bothered expression.

"It's an s-rank mission." she said shortly and in a low voice. It was obvious that something was wrong with her and the shinobi would think twice before letting her go if she hadn't shown him the paper.

"Fine, you can go." And he let her go. She walked out of the village without turning back. She didn't want to look at the village as she was leaving it.

'**Come on Sakura. It's not that big of a deal. I mean you will come back, it's not like you're going to die or something. What's wrong?'**

'_I don't know. It's just that I have a bad feeling about this. I just feel that…that something will go wrong, I'll fail and Naruto will…oh I don't even want to say it.'_

'**You will be fine. You will do this mission without any mistakes and Naruto will live. You just need to have some faith in yourself. It's no use if you say that you can't do this. Come on, this is not the Sakura I know.'**

'_I wish I was as optimistic as you are. Though you know what, I am going to do this mission and Naruto will not be harmed. You're right, thank you.' _she thought slightly enthusiastic for the upcoming mission. Sakura ran as fast as she could to get to the forest quickly. Once in the forest she started jumping on trees, feeling the light breeze from her speed tingle her skin. After that pep talk from her inner she felt both stronger and fearless, which was all she needed for this mission.

Sakura felt really bad for not telling Tsunade about the real reason for this mission, about Orochimaru's plans for killing Naruto and getting the Kyuubi's power under his control. How did she find out about this you may ask? It was when she was going back from that previous mission two days ago. Overheard few sound Nins talk about the vile plan. She didn't know how she managed to get away, not being noticed by those ninjas, so she just went with the simple explanation of those ninjas being inexperienced.

She didn't want to dwell on that and instead she focused on the not hitting a tree on her way. Sakura has been jumping trees around for quite a while and she came only to the border of the fire country. She was surprised of how silent and somewhat peaceful was her journey. She expected to have few fights by now but there was none.

She felt someone's chakra and came to a halt. She jumped of the tree and fell onto the ground, being perfectly silent all the way. Sakura reached out for a kunai and took a defense stance. She was near the border of the sound country so she wasn't really surprised. Waiting for the intruder to come, Sakura heard a twig snap. Her body automatically turned to the source of the sound only to be surprised.

A hard, cold kunai was pressed to her neck. She felt someone's warm body behind her, but didn't turn around to see whose it was. She was afraid but she didn't let the intruder acknowledge that. A sweat drop rolled down her forehead as she didn't know what was going to happen to her now.

_I'm sorry Naruto, I tried.-_she thought sadly though the inner made her kunoichi self to swim to the surface. So she put on a brave face and forgot about her fear. She tightened her grip on the kunai and waited for her chance. She quickly lifted up the kunai and made a thrust into his abdomen. To Sakura's surprise the kunai pressed to her neck disappeared.

She turned around and gasped in surprise when there was nobody there, only a puff of smoke. _'Damn, a substitution jutsu.' _she thought irritated as she went back to her defense stance. Sakura didn't know where the attacker was, so she stood there waiting for him to attack.

He on the other hand was standing on a tree watching her trembling hand hold tight on the kunai. He didn't want to hurt her; he just wanted to get closer to her. Silently he climbed of the tree and hid behind its trunk. He did some hand signs and instantly beside him a clone appeared. He sent the clone behind sakura, so he can use the same trick as before to capture her.

The clone hid in the trees behind sakura and with the right signal from the real him, he sprang at sakura making her turn in his direction and thrust the kunai in his neck. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura's eyes widened in shock. The realization dawned upon her after the cold tip of the kunai was pressed to her neck-again.

This time she felt like it was the last time. The last time she took breath or the last time she saw the beautiful forest at the end of the fire country. In her head she already started saying goodbye to Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, everyone. A hand slid down her arm, from the shoulder to her palm and broke her in the middle of her thoughts.

She whimpered at the warm touch and he noticed it. Sakura dared to speak.

"W-who are you? w-what d-do you want?" she asked with anxiety in her voice. He smirked a little bit and then answered.

"I want you" he whispered in her ear. He came closer but still held the kunai in place only to show her that he wasn't kidding. Her muscles tightened and eyes widened when she heard a very familiar voice. Yes it was familiar and no she couldn't remember where she heard it before.

"w-who are you?" her voice was still trembling and her body was still shaking, but the ninja behind her put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. He smirked at the way her body reacted to his touch.

'**Sakura what the hell is happening to you? You must fight back he might kill you.'**

'_Exactly, he might kill me. I'm not willing to risk any chance.'_

'**Sakura this is not you. I don't even know you. Be brave, be bold, be fierce, be fearless, be Sakura Haruno, a kunoichi from Konoha.' **the words of her inner where enough to make her strong. Her pep talk always worked.

"Answer me, who are you and what do you want?" her voice was low though still fierce. She had a plan on her mind. Very discreetly she lifted up her hands though not too much cause she might get caught. Just when she was about to make some hand signs and use a substitution jutsu, the ninja behind her saw it and immediately caught her wrists.

'**What the hell? What's with this guy? Wait, this is a guy, right?'**

'_I don't know I haven't got much time to ask about his GENDER!!!!' _Sakura thought to her self.

'**Gee, nervous much?'**

'_GEE, my life is on the line here, I think I have every right to be nervous. Don't you think?'_ the inner Sakura decided to let go of this fight so Sakura could return to the reality, where an unknown ninja held a kunai to her neck. Sakura whimpered again at his touch and shrieked in surprise. There was no way she was getting out of this any time soon. She might be done for. The man behind her dropped the kunai and held both of her wrists in his hands.

"Please let me go." She whispered as she tried to free herself from his tight grip. One of his hands pulled her closer to him, so close that she felt his body on her back. He breathed in her ear and she bit her lip not to gasp in pleasure.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take you with me, my sweet cherry blossom." He hit her pressure point and very soon darkness overcame her. Her petite body fell in his arms and he carried her bridal style to an abandoned house. He laid her on the bed waiting for her to wake up. After an hour or so Sakura's emerald eyes flashed beneath her eyelids, as she opened them slowly. She adjusted her eyes to the bright light and looked around a bit. Sakura's eyes wandered around the room, but not really watching anything, digesting everything that happened so far.

She felt anxiety and sorrow, because she thought that she lost the battle, she deserted the mission. Sakura knew that she had to do something about it so she stood up from the bed and slowly dragged her fatigue body to the door. Sakura's gaze was fallen down to the floor, watching her feet drag them selves in exhaustion.

Her green eyes were still looking at the floor when she came to the door and placed one arm on the door frame. She felt another warm hand touch hers. She almost fell on her behind in surprise. Sakura's emerald eyes lifted up on eye level with a boy with obsidian eyes. The problem was she knew those eyes very well indeed.

"Going somewhere?" he asked with amusement in his voice. Sakura's mouth fell in surprise and her eyes widened at the sight of a pair of obsidian eyes, she knew oh so well.

"I-it's y-y-you? It can't b-be!" she couldn't believe her eyes. At first sakura thought it was a dream, that it wasn't real but the warmth on her hand told her the complete opposite. It was real; he was standing right in front of her. _**Sasuke **_was standing in front of her with an expression on his face that said: _**Guess Who!**_


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

"I-it's y-y-you? It can't b-be!" she couldn't believe her eyes. At first sakura thought it was a dream, that it wasn't real but the warmth on her hand told her the complete opposite. It was real; he was standing right in front of her. _**Sasuke**_was standing in front of her with an expression on his face that said: _**Guess Who!**_

Sasuke Uchiha was indeed standing in front of her, with his hand gently placed down on her. But how was this possible? They thought that he was dead. At least that's what they heard a year ago. That's what a messenger told them. Sakura cried over him and grieved for almost a year. It has been 3 years since Team 7 separated each one of them on their own way, with their own sensei. It was bad enough for Sakura when Sasuke left them to go to Orochimaru, little less when she heard that he was dead.

Sakura saved her first kiss for Sasuke, thinking that maybe one day he will come back to claim what was rightfully his, Sakura's first kiss. She found the strength to continue living with her life just because of this one thought she had in the morning when she woke up, in the noon when she was training and in the night when she went to sleep.

Sakura felt like passing out, but found the strength to stay lucid. Her facial expression probably hadn't change since Sasuke stood there with a slight frown on his otherwise expressionless face. Their gazes were locked on each others eyes and none of them spoke so an awkward silent filled the room.

Sasuke broke the silence.

"I expected that you won't be jumping from joy when you see me but you're disgust…well I haven't anticipated that." he said with a slightly bigger frown than before. His obsidian eyes were wandering up and down her body. "You've grown up well. I almost fell off from a tree when I saw how beautiful you've become." Sasuke placed his free hand on her cheek, gently stroking it.

Sakura couldn't deny that she missed Sasuke, his very rare smile, his warmth, his obsidian and sometimes crimson eyes, his argues with Naruto, his expressionless face, and devotion to training, overall…she just missed Sasuke. But-yes there was still a but- she couldn't help feeling confused, with so many questions on her head; Who? Why? When? What? Those were all questions that pleaded for answer.

She finally managed to get the words unstuck form her throat and finally speak up.

"B-b-but, I thought that you were….d-d-dead. We all thought." His eyes narrowed when he heard her explanation for her unforgettable expression. Sasuke couldn't help but to frown once again at what Sakura just said. _She forgot about me completely-_Sasuke thought sadly and somewhat angry.

"Who told you that I was dead?" he asked her angrily, still he had his one hand on her cheek and the other one on her hand on the doorframe. Sakura was surprised by his act of anger. She wanted to answer him but she couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth-again.

"Who told you that I was dead, Sakura?"He asked again.

"A messenger from Suna told us that you and Itachi fought and that he…he killed you. It seemed a bit odd that you and Itachi…fought in Suna, but we had to accept the fact because they told us that they saw your…dead body. I cried over you, grieved for a whole year. I lived with the fact that you're dead for a whole year. I accepted my life without you." once the words were unstuck she couldn't stop them. It was like a river of words that could not be stopped.

She looked him in the eyes with tears in her own emerald orbs. When obsidian met emerald something in our cherry blossom awakened, something probably forgotten for the past year or so. Her love for Sasuke aroused and she remembered everything as if it happened yesterday. She lunged herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Sasuke was surprised at the beginning but then returned her hug.

"I missed you" she breathed out in his neck. His obsidian orbs softly looked at the pinkette in his arms. He leaned his head down and rested his cheek on her pink hair and inhaled her sweet strawberry scent.

"I missed you too, my cherry blossom." He kissed her pink crown softly and gently unusual for an Uchiha. She moved away from him with tears pouring down her cheeks and looked at his eyes. His heart felt like tearing apart at the sight of the salty drops on her beautiful milky white face. His fingertips hurried to wipe away her tears after what they found their way to his mouth tasting the salty content on his finger.

"Why are you crying Sakura?" he found himself raged at the thought that his cherry blossom was sad.

"Because I missed you like crazy thinking about you all the time. Just when I think about those sleepless nights after they told me about…you being dead my heart starts ripping apart. All those nights I spent walking through the village trying to find you, though I knew you weren't here. All those tears I cried thinking that you might come from somewhere and wipe all of them, telling me it's alright and that's how it's going to stay. My heart ached Sasuke-kun, my heart still aches." She said as she started crying even more.

Her head automatically lowered down, but Sasuke's strong hand cupped her chin and pulled it back up so they were at the same eye level. His obsidian eyes were closely observing her watery emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry for leaving; I never meant to hurt you. But I too was in pain for leaving, especially leaving you."

"You never loved me." she said matter or factly.

"I did love you; I still do and always will."

"What's the point in lying when I know that you never loved me?" the pain and sorrow in her voice was evident. Sasuke grabbed her upper arms and shook her lightly as if to discard her crazy ideas.

"Listen to me sakura, I was blind. I was blind for so long, not seeing what a precious treasure I had next to me. But I opened my eyes and now I see everything clearly. I love you and I will always love you, no matter what happens. That's why I came to get you."

"What are you talking about? Why _did _you come and get me and where will you be taking me?" she asked a little afraid since she still wasn't sure about this missing-nin's motives.

"I've come to take you to Orochimaru" Sakura's heart skipped few beats. She forgot how to breathe, her jaw fell and her eyes widened in surprise, a rather unpleasant one. She instantly backed away from Sasuke, looking at him with her disappointed emerald eyes. The tears started rolling down her cheeks again as she started backing more and more away from him.

He saw the shock and disappointment in Sakura's face and he hurried back towards her to explain everything. As he was approaching Sakura, she screamed at him to back away.

"You will never get me to Orochimaru. Do you hear me never; I'd rather die here and now than go back to that serpent-like demon."

Sasuke finally took some real steps. He lunged at her but then disappeared, only to reappear behind Sakura. He caught her upper arms and held them behind her back. She shrieked in surprise at the contact. He pushed his body against hers, decreasing the space between them immediately. His lips were at Sakura's neck, kissing it gently, making her whimper.

"They have a plan to kidnap you and use you as their medic as well as…ugh I'd rather not say" he said disgusted by the last part of their plan. "I am going to take you to Orochimaru so you can be safe."

"How am I going to be safe if you're taking me right to them?"

'**Oh Sasuke Uchiha, long time no see. Damn he's even hotter. WAIT WHAT? SASUKE IS ALIVE? When did this happen.'**

'_Well hello, haven't been around much have you?'_

'**Well I was sleeping.' **Sakura huffed in annoyance. **'What, I never miss my beauty sleep' **sakura huffed once again. **'Well, then since you're that annoyed by me, I'll go.'**

'_Thank you'_

"Sakura, you haven't heard the plan yet. You're going to disguise as my slave." He smirked at the thought of having this beautiful cherry blossom as his slave. Sakura turned around just in time to see his smirk. Her eyes narrowed and she felt like slapping him for having the thought in the first place. He saw her muscles tighten and when she raised her hand to hit him, he caught her wrist making her plan impossible.

Sakura in a moment of uncontrollable rage raised her other hand, this time it was chakra enhanced and tried to hit him as hard as she could. But they don't call him Sasuke Uchiha for nothing. He caught her other wrist too and pulled her closer by yanking her hands towards him.

Their faces were inches apart. Sakura's heart was pounding so hard, she thought that it would bounce off of her in any second. She could feel Sasuke's warm breath on her pale skin. Her emerald eyes never turn their gaze away from his lips, wanting them to kiss hers insatiably.

His eyes on the other hand were wandering all over her face, watching how beautiful his cherry blossom had grown. He saw right through Sakura, so he knew what this pinkette wanted. He leaned his head a bit to the side and came closer to her lips so they were brushing against each other.

"Tell me Sakura, did you have your first kiss?" he asked her seductively, breathing onto her lips. She whimpered and he smirked.

"N-no" Sakura answered shortly, but only because she was lost in everything that was happening and she couldn't manage to make a sentence. Sasuke smirked triumphantly and felt more eager to kiss her than ever. But he liked the way Sakura reacted to his actions so he wanted to play with her a little more.

"Do you have someone in particular on your mind to take away your first kiss" his voice was still seductive.

"Yes, just one" she answered shortly once again.

"Who would that be, my cherry blossom?"

"Y-you." sakura said as redness covered her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she actually told that to Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk in happiness that she still felt the same way for him after 3 years. '_She looks so beautiful with that red flush on her cheeks' _Sasuke thought to him self. '_Oh, how I want to kiss you my cherry blossom.'_

"Is that so?" and he leaned down to put his lips on her in a passionate kiss. Sasuke traced the outline of her lips with his tongue and Sakura parted her lips to allow it. Their tongues twirled in their mouths and Sasuke's warm breathe heated Sakura's throat. Sakura felt mesmerized. She felt lost and found at the same time.

Sasuke could only feel ecstatic that he was actually holding his cherry blossom in his hands after so long. The truth is that a certain pink haired kunoichi was running on his mind lately like a pet hamster. He was following her for a while now and when he finally got to her his otherwise frosted heart melted like an ice cube.

Oh, the things he had to do to come closer to her. He transformed into a 70 year old man and went to Sakura's hospital to whine about his 'aching heart'. After that he used his genjutsu to enter in her dreams. Though the time when he transformed into a little girl and asked Sakura to adopt her was really the cherry on top of the ice cream.

They parted for air and Sakura couldn't help notice the big smile plastered over Sasuke's face. '_This isn't the Sasuke I know.'_-Sakura thought to herself. Her cheeks flushed once again as she hurried to ask Sasuke about this transformation in attitude.

"What happened to the old Sasuke? The one that's a lot more statue-like?" she asked him as he was holding her tight in a firm hug.

"Let's just say that a certain pink haired kunoichi was invading my mind all the time for the past 3 years." He said with a content smirk on his face that the same pink haired kunoichi was now in his hands.

"Oh, so now I'm an invader?"She said with a false frown on her face. Sasuke knew that she was playing so he played along with her. .she said with the same content smirk as Sasuke, only she had it because the raven haired boy with obsidian eyes who showed none interest in her what so ever was now hugging her tight.

"Yes you are and you must be punished for invading my thoughts all the time. That's why you're gonna pay by being my slave" he smirked again at the thought of having Sakura as his slave. Having her obedient and easily controlled when she was anything but that certainly aroused some feelings in Sasuke that only a man would have for a woman.

"And what if I runaway, what would happen then?" she asked with a smile plastered on her milky white face. Usually, Sakura would never let her self lose control to a boy and indirectly agree to be a slave but this time she allowed her self.

"Then I would have to find you and punish you severely. Would you like to take those chances, cherry blossom?" he cupped her chin and pulled her head up so she looked him in the eyes. Sakura looked at those obsidian eyes with confusion that was evident in her own emerald orbs. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers.

"Would you?"

"I would do anything for you" she whispered. Sasuke couldn't feel any happier by the words of this pink haired girl so he placed another gentle kiss down on her soft lips. Sakura couldn't get enough of the juiciness, sweetness and tenderness of Sasuke's lips. She felt like she could kiss him forever. Until the sun stopped shining, the earth stopped spinning and the whole world stopped existing. She needed nothing more than Sasuke, than Sasuke's lips. They parted for air.

"We'll grab a bite to eat and then we must go" he said shortly and they both began packing.

Both Sasuke and Sakura couldn't deny that it was really nice to see each other. For sakura knowing that Sasuke is alive and that he had claimed his rightful belongings-sakura's first kiss- was really nice. For Sasuke knowing that his cherry blossom was now safe and that he will have her to love and to hold-forever- was really nice. This indeed was a really nice _**reunion, **_a _**reunion**_ worth to remember.


	3. Serpent or human

Chapter 3: Serpent or human?

Both Sasuke and Sakura couldn't deny that it was really nice to see each other. For sakura knowing that Sasuke is alive and that he had claimed his rightful belongings-sakura's first kiss- was really nice. For Sasuke knowing that his cherry blossom was now safe and that he will have her to love and to hold-forever- was really nice. This indeed was a really nice _**reunion, **_a _**reunion**_ worth to remember.

Sasuke couldn't make him self let go of Sakura but he knew that he had to eventually. They separated from the hug and instantly missed each others heat but there was a schedule and a plan that they had to follow. They collected all their belongings though they haven't been really unpacked and they headed out of the abandoned house.

They were jumping on trees heading for the sound village when Sakura decided to ask a question.

"Sasuke-kun what am I exactly going to do as your slave?" she asked with skepticism high in her voice. Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk in excitement of the upcoming plan.

"Well, you're gonna be serving Me." he turned around and grinned at Sakura who now stopped and widened her eyes in shock.

"What? No way, it's not gonna happen." She turned around and started jumping on the trees on the opposite direction as fast as she could. Sasuke appeared on a tree right in front of her and if it wasn't for her excellent reflexes she would have easily slammed into him. He stood there frozen with his head down and his bangs covering his face.

His smirk was evident even under his black bangs.

"Now, now Sakura let's not make it the hard way ok?" then he appeared right beside Sakura and lightly grabbed her upper arm. Sakura watched him with disbelief in her eyes. He was faster than before, a lot faster than before. The disbelief in her eyes disappeared as quickly as it came. He nudged her lightly as if to star walking. She rolled her eyes, shrugged and started walking.

They were jumping on the trees quite a while, but fortunately they got to the sound periphery of the sound village. Sasuke came to an abrupt halt. Sakura looked at him in bewilderment. The realization dawned upon her when he caught her hands by her wrists and did some hand signs. A minute later chakra enhanced shackles.

Sakura's emerald eyes lowered their gaze down to the shackles and up to those two obsidian orbs. She was so confused now, she didn't know what happened but soon understood when Sasuke spoke.

"Mask yourself. Quickly!" she couldn't quite get anything from the tone of his voice or his face but she did what he said. Since the shackles were chakra enhanced she had a very limited flow of chakra therefore she couldn't mask her self too good. In front of Sasuke a golden brown girl with the same emerald green eyes appeared.

Sasuke smirked and looked at the 'new' Sakura form head to toe.

"ok, now let's go" his voice was fierce and his manners rude, much like the old Sasuke Uchiha though after seeing his new side it wasn't pleasant for Sakura to see the old one. They jumped off the tree and landed firmly on the ground.

Once on the ground Sasuke hurried to grab Sakura's arm. Sakura looked at him questioningly and soon understood what was happening. A sound ninja appeared. Sakura sensed his chakra so she assumed that he was there watching them for a while with his chakra hidden.

"Sasuke-sama what are you doing here? We expected you to come in couple of days." He bowed. Sasuke put on his statue-like expressionless face and looked at the ninja in front of him. _Did he say Sasuke-sama? What the hell?_

"I came back early" he said shortly and continued walking with Sakura beside him. The sound ninja didn't answer and silently followed his master. They arrived quickly at Orochimaru's hideout. When Sakura saw the entrance couldn't help but to trail of in thought about what's going on in Konoha.

* * *

"Tsunade-baachan do you think that Sakura has arrived to Kumogakure?" the otherwise annoying Naruto was now calmly sitting at the windowsill of the Hokage's office. Tsunade on the other hand was so absent minded that Naruto thought she was mad about the –baachan thing and she ignored him on purpose. He huffed in annoyance and continued looking at the window as if waiting for Sakura to come back.

Shizune entered the office and looked at those two crushed spirits with sadness of her own. She missed Sakura too but she was comforted by the fact that she was on a mission. Surely Sakura has been on missions before but none of them required going to another country that she's never been to.

They were all worried for her and the only thing that they could do was, sit and wait for her to come back alive and not harmed. '_Come back quickly and safely my little sister'_ Naruto thought sadly.

* * *

It would be such an understatement to say that she wasn't worried about the whole plan that Sasuke had. Only the thought of Orochimaru sent shivers down her spine and the thought of being close to him…she didn't even want to think about that.

Sasuke opened the door and dragged Sakura through a long corridor with dim lights blinking every once in a while. Her pair of emerald orbs wandered around as if looking for something familiar. Her eyes rested their gaze on Sasuke's face. She couldn't look away. Sasuke saw her fright and loosened the tight grip on her arm. He caressed it gently though he did it secretly since they were in Orochimaru's lair and there were sound Nins all over the place.

'_I hope I'm doing the right thing, my cherry blossom could be hurt if I'm not' _he thought to him self and looked at his cherry blossom sadly. They came to a halt. In front of them there was a big, brown oak door. As Sakura's emerald eyes wandered along the door anxiety took over her petite body and the level of anxiety rose when a fierce voice was heard.

"Enter" the voice said shortly. Sasuke looked at the doorknob than looked at the sound Nin behind him as if to tell him to open the door. The sound Nin understood and obeyed. He opened the door only to reveal the repulsive, vile and murderous snake-like man, Orochimaru.

His greedy eyes glinted at the sight of the golden-brown haired kunoichi with those penetrating emerald eyes. Sasuke saw that and gritted his teeth as he was fighting the urge to spring at him and slice his throat with his katana.

"Who might this beauty be?" he took out his tongue and ran it over his pale, dry lips.

"This is Hitomi Junko. She's a slave that I captured near Konoha." he said through his clenched teeth with all of his body muscles tight. He clutched the handle of the katana so he would be ready if it comes to fighting.

**A/N:** **Hitomi=pupil, usually given to girls with beautiful eyes, Junko=obedient child. I hope I got them right. ******

"I admire those beautiful emerald eyes so I guess that's where you got the name from. As for the last name…I hope you are obedient as your name says" he smirked and Sasuke's muscles tighten at the thought of what was hiding behind his words. "Sasuke, I presume that you would like to take her as your slave? Am I correct?" he said with a strangely content smirk on his face.

"Hn." Sasuke answered shortly.

"Then you shall have her." The old man agreed. Sakura couldn't fight the urge to attack this serpent so she tried to concentrate chakra into her hand so she could hit him-and yes she considered the fact that she was in shackles. The minute when she tried to concentrate a larger amount of chakra a sharp pain cut through her body like a knife sending her down on the floor twitching in agony. The pain was so grave that she almost lost it with the jutsu.

Sasuke's muscles tightened to a point where it became painful and his eyes widened, as he hurried to help her up. Orochimaru saw this gesture that was unlike for an Uchiha. _There is something wrong with Sasuke. This is unlike him. And this slave Hitomi_…_there's something more to her than she wants me to know.' _Orochimaru thought suspiciously while Sasuke helped Sakura up.

"Sasuke-sama there is someone here to see you" one of Orochimaru's helpers came to get Sasuke. He gritted his teeth and growled at the frightened man but still went to see who was looking for him. Sasuke left the room and Sakura couldn't help but to feel terrified since her defender wasn't here.

"Well, my beautiful Hitomi would you be ready to do…certain stuff in exchange for your life?" a huge grin was plastered over his pale face. His eyes were wandering all over Sakura's body almost undressing with his rude gaze that sent shivers down her spine. Sakura would rather die than be in his hands-figuratively speaking.

"Would you be obedient as your name says? Would you give in for me?" his tone was low and seductive, yet vile and disrespectful. Sakura's emerald eyes widened in shock at what this man was actually offering her in exchange for her life and at this point she didn't like it at all. She would prefer dying right there instead of giving in to a serpent like him. Just when she wanted to decline someone answered for her.

"No, she wouldn't" Sasuke said protectively.

"Do you have any relations with this girl? Why wouldn't she give in to me?" he asked him with amusement in his voice. Sasuke caught Sakura's arm lightly and pulled her up in his embrace. He hugged her tightly and made everyone in the room beyond than confused, including Sakura.

"Because she will give in to _me_" he said in a very protective and determined voice as if he was ready to take away her virginity right there and then. Sakura's jaw fell open in surprise and her emerald eyes widened in shock, which seemed to happen a lot lately.

"Oh, I see. Very well then, you may take your slave up to your room. She is ought to sleep in your room, do whatever you tell her to do and follow you were you go. The rest of the rules you'll decide." He said with even more amusement in his voice. He was probably amused by Sasuke's reaction or because he had a plan.

"Hn." And they both turned around and left the room. Orochimaru had an I-have-a-plan face on and Kabuto knew it very well, though while they were producing plans Sasuke was leading Sakura through the long corridor without saying a word.

Sakura couldn't quite understand what she got her self into. She allowed Sasuke to bring her to Orochimaru and to say that she wasn't admonishing herself for doing so would be such an understatement. When she decided to talk they came to a halt. Sasuke opened the big, brown door and revealed a really beautiful room.

The walls were white decorated with the black comas from his sharingan. There was a big king size bed with black silk sheets and red and white pillows scattered around the bed. There was a big window with black and white drapes and red pillows on the windowsill. A big walk through closet, little library in the corner, desk and two nightstands on each side of the bed were also contents from this beautiful room.

Sakura looked around in total bewilderment as well as astonishment. She couldn't believe that in a hideout like this there could be such a beautiful room. She loved that fact that everything in this room practically yelled 'Sasuke'.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's puzzled expression and gestured her to enter the room. She didn't need to be told twice; she entered the room immediately and looked around. She finally dared to speak as she snapped out of the daydreaming.

"So, I'm gonna give in to you ha? Well, that's certainly good to know I mean comparing you with that snake you would have won." the sarcasm was high in her voice an she appeared to be having a small talk when out of the blue she said " you imbecile, how could you say that I would give in to you? That vile serpent thinking about you and me having sex is the last thing I need right now and…" Sasuke kissed her to shut up her mouth.

She parted from him and yelled "don't you think that a kiss would…" and he kissed her again. When she finally calmed and responded his kiss he prated away from her. She looked at him angrily and frowned.

"Just when it becomes interesting you have to cut it off. Just my…" and he leaned down to kiss her once more, but this time with more passion than before. He traced the outline of her mouth until she opened it and allowed him to deepen the kiss. His hands pulled her closer to him and clutched her in his firm grip.

He parted away and allowed her to breath. Once away from him she couldn't get composure. Sasuke felt content and smirked triumphantly at the way he made her feel, the way his actions made her react. He entered the walk though closet and brought out new clothes for Sakura. He laid them on the bed and hurried to explain Sakura.

"You can clean up in the bathroom." He pointed to the door that Sakura apparently missed while admiring the room. "Afterwards get dressed. You can use whatever you see in this room and please,_ please _don't leave the room alone." He said with a sweet and pleading voice.

"I didn't know you were into girls clothes. Oh well you've always been kinda freaky." She said as she grabbed the clothes from the bed and turned around to go to the bathroom. "Stop right now!" he said angrily. His voice was high and fierce and made Sakura freeze. Her heart skipped a few beats from the fright and her blood probably stopped running through her body.

"Turn around!" and she complied without a hint of protest. She turned around only to see Sasuke's raged face only inches away from hers. To see the side of him she mostly feared to see froze her even more. He grabbed her shackled hands and pulled her to the bed. He fell on the bed and she fell on top of him.

With a simple turn he was over her looking her in the eyes with her penetrating obsidian orbs. She flickered at the thought of the horrible genjutsu though she didn't know why she thought about that. She looked at him questioningly. He smirked and answered shortly.

"I forgot to kiss you" and he pressed his lips in a chaste kiss that soon enough deepened. Sakura felt really good under his touch and under his protection, but there was something that was bothering her to eternity; Orochimaru. That pale faced man who knows nothing else but hunger for power and murderous intents. And still the same question I asked over and over again. Is he a _**Serpent or human**_? Though the answer is pretty clear, there's nothing human about him.


	4. Embarrassing

**A/N: Sasuke Uchiha is a bit OOC in this story but you will find out why at the end of the story. Read & Review:]**

Chapter 4: Embarrassing

"I forgot to kiss you" and he pressed his lips in a chaste kiss that soon enough deepened. Sakura felt really good under his touch and under his protection, but there was something that was bothering her to eternity; Orochimaru. That pale faced man who knows nothing else but hunger for power and murderous intents. And still the same question I asked over and over again. Is he a _**Serpent or human**_? Though the answer is pretty clear, there's nothing human about him.

They both parted for air and Sasuke let Sakura get up and go to the bathroom to fresh up. While Sakura was in the bathroom, Sasuke was lying on the bed with his feet dangling off the bed. He was so deep in thought that he became oblivious of the outside world.

'_I hope my cherry blossom is going to be safe. Oh what have I done? I endangered my cherry blossom but I will protect her and I will kill Orochimaru if I have to. Sasuke what happened to you? You lost your mind over a girl? But wait it's not just any girl it's your cherry blossom.' _Sasuke was struggling with his new and old self. '_How could it be? The little annoying cry baby Sakura had grown into a beautiful, independent, fearless woman. She changed completely, she used to be a quitter, a cry baby and now…now she's fighting in the first rows and doing missions on her own. I've seen her fight before when we were twelve and I've seen her now; Sakura fight's like an animal now, she fights like me and Naruto. She's a real ninja now.'_

Sasuke was still deep in thought that he was oblivious to Sakura's presence in the room. She stood there with a towel covering her damp body and her pink hair was wet loose to the side. She coughed so he became aware of her presence. He snapped out of the daydreaming and jumped out of the bed.

His eyes almost popped out when he saw Sakura in a towel. He wanted to speak but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He felt something in his stomach when he saw her like that and he couldn't contain all the things that popped on his mind

"Um…Sasuke, would you be so kind to leave this room while I get dressed?" she said with a pleading voice. Sasuke didn't answer he just looked all over her body, from head to toe.

"Um...Sasuke?" she asked him again. "SASUKE" she yelled this time and made him jump in shock. She put on a sweet innocent face and said "Would you be so kind to leave this room while I get dressed?" she said with a sweet tone and even blinked innocently at him to enhance the impression.

Sasuke looked at her in bewilderment and said "Uh…oh yeah sorry. You distracted me. I'll be on my way" a huge grin was plastered all over his beautiful face."I'll be right out side. Call me when you're done" and he left the room until she got dressed. Before getting dressed Sakura clutched the clothes and she trailed off in thought about Konoha.

* * *

The streets of Konoha seemed empty. Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku ramen thinking about the past when he, sakura and Sasuke were coming here after a hard training. The tears were prickling in his eyes when he thought about how long sakura was gone. It had been a week since she went on the mission and ever since she went on the stupid mission, Naruto didn't do anything except walk around Konoha and drink sake at ichiraku's. Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune started to worry about him though none of them knew why he was acting so strangely. "_She's only on mission"_ They all thought whenever they saw Naruto sad.

"Granny, do you think Sakura will come back?" he asked her with sorrow evident in his voice.

"Naruto I know you're concerned but you have nothing to worry about. She's only on mission. Sakura will be back before you even knowing it." Tsunade was trying to comfort him.

"I know she's only on mission but I can't help this feeling of anxiety like something bad happened to her."

"Naruto, don't worry she'll be fine. You know I bet she's already in Kumogakure."

If only they knew…

* * *

When sakura snapped out of the deep thought she was into she remembered that she was supposed to get dressed. She took the clothes and to her surprise she actually liked the clothes. They consisted: read and white tank top, with beige skirt ripped on the sides and black shorts. She hurried to get dressed only for not wanting to keep Sasuke waiting. When she got dressed she opened the door slightly and whispered "I'm ready".

Sasuke flew in the room and the sight of sakura wearing a rather short skirt that perfectly showed her womanly curves and her red and white tank top that covered a pair of perfectly grown and shaped breasts certainly took him aback. He couldn't quite believe how delicately and womanly Sakura had blossomed. The woman with pink hair and emerald eyes, with a sand figure and curves that most of the women in the village could not be proud of having was certainly not his former crybaby teammate.

He was accustomed to the annoyance that Sakura's presence _used _to arouse that he slightly began to miss it. He shook his head in denial because he knew that Sakura could never annoy him and that he cared for her much more than before.

It would be the simple to truth to say that Sasuke changed 180 degrees in the past three years and that he cared for the cherry blossom more than he acknowledged. He snapped out of his thoughts and came back to the real world were he stared at Sakura for god knows how long. After understanding the situation he got slightly afraid that Sakura was parading across the room with her normal appearance and a roof hopping ninja or better said spy could see her.

His fear was justified taken in consideration that they were indeed in the middle of the sound village. He sprang at Sakura, knocking her down on the floor. They were hidden from the window on one of the sides of the bed so nobody could see this petite pinkette.

Her two emerald orbs widened in shock at what just happened. Sasuke was on top of her pinning her body down to the floor. They felt someone's chakra but Sakura was preoccupied with this so she simply disregarded the fact. Sasuke on the other hand was well aware of the fact, but still didn't move away from her.

"Mask your self." He hissed at her. She looked at him questioningly but complied without a single word said. Sasuke moved a bit giving her space to make the hand signs though he still got her pinned down to the floor. She did the hand signs dog-tiger-boar and said "Henge no Jutsu" reappearing as the brown haired girl from before. Sasuke lowered himself on top of her still pinning her down. Sakura looked at him puzzled and just when she wanted to speak up, Sasuke's lips pressed on hers. Just when Sasuke pressed his lips over hers the door opened and Kabuto-orochimaru's right hand-smirked at the sight.

Sasuke stopped kissing Sakura or better said Hitomi and turned to Kabuto with a death glare.

"What do you want?"He hissed at him. A growl escaped from his throat. The white haired man bowed to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama, I didn't know that you were…_busy_" he smirked and said the word 'busy' with amusement in his voice. Sasuke was trying to suppress a growl but he couldn't help it anymore.

"Get the hell out" Sasuke growled. The white haired man blinked and then continued staring at Hitomi eyeing her figure-as much as he could see with Sasuke on top of her-and licked his bottom lip. Sasuke was furious. He was going crazy with rage when he saw this action from Kabuto.

He immediately activated his sharingan and turned his head enough so that Kabuto could see his crimson eyes as well as the rage that flashed across his face. Sasuke gritted his teeth and his hands clenched into fists lying on both sides of Hitomi's brown head.

"I said, Get. The. Hell. Out." he said each word as a sentence emphasizing every single word through his clenched teeth. Kabuto afraid of what might happen turned around and left the room saying one single word "certainly". The devilish smirk on his face never faded away.

Both Sakura and Sasuke felt relieved once the repulsive white haired man left the room. Sakura looked at Sasuke, once again trying to get an answer from him without talking, from a simple reason that she couldn't manage to get her voice to come out. Sasuke recognized her puzzled look but he couldn't answer her now. Not when the coast was not clear. Not when sound Nins were in their proximity. So he put his finger on his mouth, telling her that they couldn't speak now. Sasuke's head was turned to the door as if he was expecting some one to come, or listening to a very important conversation.

After a while he turned to look at sakura hurrying to give her the long-awaited answer.

"We should be fine for now. Kabuto has a habit of entering without knocking, I swear I'm gonna kill him. For that and for looking at you" Sasuke gritted his teeth and his hands clenched into fists again. A soon as he calmed down his hands unclenched from what seemed very painful fists. "Sorry I threw you on the floor like that, I hope I didn't hurt you, but you weren't being careful. You were parading in the room with your pink locks, very pretty pink locks." He smirked devilishly and said the last part with a seductive voice.

"Now stay here in the room until I come back. Don't come out under any circumstances. Got it?"Sakura simply nodded. Her facial puzzled expression still hadn't changed. She looked at Sasuke sheepishly as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked him mildly.

"Nothing." he laughed again and left the room. Sakura didn't know what to do so she stayed in the room as told and just casually lied on the bed. She had nothing to do so she started playing with her hair. She twirled a streak of golden-brown hair between her fingers watching the texture of it.

She really didn't know what to do. She was bored to the bone but then she remembered what she used to do when she was bored; hand stand. Sakura climbed off the bed and moved to the wall. First she did a two handed handstand but then she switched to just one hand. Her slender legs stretched up and down, left and right.

Then she bent her knees and lowered her legs to the sides, then stretched them back up forming a candlestick. Sakura found this very amusing plus she liked the fact that she was stretching after so long. She bent her knees and pushed one leg to hover in front of her and the other on behind her.

The most interesting part is that Sasuke entered the room just when she was doing the two handed handstand and he watched her the whole time. He admired her slender figure and the way it twisted in the most graceful moves. Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk at the thought of where Sakura's elasticity would come in handy:].

Sakura closed her eyes to meditate but a cough from certain someone made her snap them open. When she saw Sasuke's muscled body upside down she almost fell on her but though she wasn't the best kunoichi in whole Konoha for nothing. She jumped pushing herself from the ground with on hand, did a somersault and landed on her feet in the most graceful way.

"That was fun." He laughed and made sakura throw him a death glare.

"Yeah, right." She huffed in annoyance and Sasuke smirked again.

"I'll go bring you something to eat. I'll be back soon" and he flew out of the room. Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to meditating with a handstand but this time things got a little more interesting. She did a one handed handstand on the tip of a kunai.

Balancing her body's weight on the tip of the kunai was certainly a hard thing to do, but a little help from her perfectly controlled chakra she did it with an ease. She stood there with eyes closed balancing on the tip of the kunai for about 20 minutes or so. After so long she forgot about Sasuke completely and forgot about what he said before he left the room.

She relaxed her muscles and cleared out her mind. Sakura loved to do this and she did it quite a lot, only to clear her mind, cleanse her soul and relax her body. Everything was perfect until Sasuke entered the room and watched sakura's stunt.

He smirked again at the unusualness of his cherry blossom. He finally realized what the thing that attracted him to Sakura was. It was the uniqueness, intrigue and kindness that separated her from all the other girls.

Sasuke finally decided to made his presence known to the brown haired girl (she's still in the disguise as Hitomi Junko). He coughed and nearly brought sakura to a heart attack. When she heard the cough she lost the control of the chakra flowing threw her hand and fell right down. She managed to avoid falling on the kunai with her head, so she turned and managed to fall on her shoulder.

She gasped in pain and twitched on the ground. Sasuke placed the tray of food he was holding on the night table. He appeared beside sakura the same minute. He looked at her with wary eyes and lifted her up in his hands, bridal style. Sasuke laid her on the bed stomach down and slowly took out the kunai. Sakura screamed again and when she got composure she tried to heal it herself.

The wound started healing on its own and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"Um…Sakura, what's happening to your wound?" his tone was skeptic. Sakura even though hurt managed to let out a laugh.

"I'm a medic now. I surpassed even Tsunade." Her voice was low. She was tired out of using so much chakra. She watched the brown streaks of hair turn into the same pink as before. Her sunset tan skin turned to the normal milky white and the emerald eyes, well they stayed the same.

Sasuke was shocked with how much he missed out, though his heart warmed in the instant when the bloody wound disappeared revealing a scar with soft pink flesh around. His hand was gently touching sakura's scar making her shudder under his warm touch.

"Do you always have scars after healing?" his voice was calmed and curious.

"Well, no but I didn't have enough chakra to heal it completely so it's gonna leave a mark. Thank you very much." She said the last part with sarcasm in her voice. Sasuke smirked at her feistiness. He leaned down to whisper in her ear and she could feel his body brush against her back.

"Now you're mine officially." And he gently touched the pink scar on her shoulder as though to show her exactly what he meant. She smiled and yawned involuntarily. Sasuke smiled and covered her with the blankets.

"Sleep tight my cherry blossom. We'll talk when you wake up." And he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and before she drifted into slumber the only thing she thought about was this day. First Sasuke saw her in only a towel wrapped around her body, then Kabuto entered without knocking jumping to conclusion about what were Sasuke and her doing there, then Sasuke saw her doing a handstand and saw her as she almost fell, and then He left the room only to come back and see her fall on the tip of a kunai digging it into her shoulder. If there was one word that perfectly described this day then it would have to be…_**embarrassing.**_


	5. Hitomi Junko

**A/N: there's a little talk with the inner sakura. I think it's funny so don't forget to read it. And please guys Review, Review and Review. Like JohanAndersen Says "reviews make authors happy". While I'm at it a great thank you to the aforementioned JohanAndersen for helping me and reviewing, basically for watching my back. So that's it, **_**R**_**ead****, **_**E**_**njoy**** and **_**R**_**eview**** guys ^_^ **

Chapter 5: Hitomi Junko

"Sleep tight my cherry blossom. We'll talk when you wake up." And he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and before she drifted into slumber the only thing she thought about was this day. First Sasuke saw her in only a towel wrapped around her body, then Kabuto entered without knocking jumping to conclusion about what were Sasuke and her doing there, then Sasuke saw her doing a handstand and saw her as she almost fell, and then He left the room only to come back and see her fall on the tip of a kunai digging it into her shoulder. If there was one word that perfectly described this day then it would have to be…_**embarrassing.**_

The next morning she woke up with the sun shining in her emerald green eyes. She covered her eyes with her little hands and saw her milky white skin. Then she remembered. She stood up abruptly, did the hand signs dog-tiger-boar "Henge no jutsu" and sighed when she saw the streaks of pink turn into streaks of golden brown hair.

Another sigh followed when she threw her self on the bed and lied there with her feet dangling off the bed. The door slammed open which caused her to jump of the bed. Her emerald eyes widened in shock at the sight of who was standing at the door; Kabuto. She wanted to spring at him and slash his throat with her nails, or with one of her chakra scalpels. Kabuto saw her muscles tighten and smirked even more.

"Now, now don't worry; I'm not here for the _reason_ you think I am. I came to take you to the dining hall and later you can start with your chores." He grinned and lifted up his hand holding a bracelet of some sort. Sakura looked at the bracelet with a rather puzzled look. Kabuto grinned even more (if that was possible).

"Oh don't worry about this. It's just a precaution. Now will you give me your hand or you'd rather I yank it out and put the bracelet on?" he said with amusement in his voice. Sakura better said Hitomi hold out her hand and something in Kabuto's expression changed as if he was waiting for Hitomi to refuse.

Hitomi shuddered at the touch of Kabuto's cold skin and Kabuto couldn't help but to smirk at her reaction.

'**What the hell is he smirking at? Oi, Sakura why are you letting him touch you like that?' **the inner sakura said in surprise.

'_Shut up you…you inner' _Sakura felt irritated.

'**Yeah that's original.' **Inner Sakura laughed and got sakura more furious causing her to clench her fists.

'_Whatever, just…where the hell were you?'_

'**Well, if you must know I didn't feel like talking to you'**

'_So…. now you felt like talking to me and you finally show up. Is that right?'_

'**No, I felt like reasoning you that's why I showed up. And while we're at it what are you going to do now? You know Sasuke isn't here to protect you. What are you going to do if he takes advantage of you, of US!?!?! '**

'I think I'm well aware of the fact that Sasuke isn't here. If he was the white haired smiley face over here wouldn't live through his thirty.'

'**I don't think he's that young though judging by the hair he might be-'inner** was cut off by the angry sakura

'_SHUT UP ALREADY'_

'**Gee what's with the attitude I mean…GEE calm down a bit'**

'_I'm gonna talk the way I want, I'm gonna think the way I want and I'm gonna do what I want. Don't ever tell me what to do, got it?'_

'**Gee relax'**

'_Besides I don't even know why the hell I'm talking to you'_

'**Gee calm down Sakura'**

'_WHAT'S WITH THE GEE?!?!?!" _Sakura yelled annoyed. The inner sakura left abruptly as she came and let this fight go since Sakura was crazed by anger. Back to the real world as in out of sakura's head Kabuto had already slipped the bracelet on her hand. The bracelet dangled on her hand and Sakura couldn't help but to ask Kabuto about it.

"W-what is this?" she asked him with a breaking and confused voice. Kabuto grinned.

"Well, that's just something-as I said before- some kind of a precaution. It allows only a certain amount of chakra to flow though your body, therefore you will not be able to use it for any jutsu whatsoever. Isn't it a nice gadget? Well now let's get moving." Sakura could only blink at his statement and comply to his orders when all she wanted to do was kick his white haired ass.

Sakura aka Hitomi followed Kabuto through the long corridors of orochimaru's hideout; a place she despised with everything that she was. The walk seemed longer than just few minutes. It felt like ages to Hitomi. All of a sudden watching those lights that blinked every once in a while, Hitomi felt lightheaded though still managed to hold on her composure.

After walking a while, Kabuto came to an abrupt halt and Hitomi deep in thought almost bumped in him, but she managed to stop right when her face was inches away from his back. She backed away quickly, just in time for Kabuto to turn around. He had the same smirk on his rather antipathetic face and there was nothing in the world at the moment that appealed more to Hitomi than to slap him and erase that smirk off his face.

"We're here" he said with a husky voice. He glared at Hitomi for a second and than returned to look at the closed door. His hand reached for the doorknob but didn't turn it, just for the fun of watching the rising of Hitomi's anticipation. He was amused by all of this.

Hitomi on the other hand wasn't as much as amused; in fact she wasn't amused at _all. _She felt the rage boil up in her like water in a pot. The sunset skin she had turned to a tomato peel. Her lower lip swelled up from all the biting and her teeth probably would be broken by now if she hadn't had that stupid bracelet. Her nails were digging in her skin from the tight fists she curled her hands into. Her muscles tightened and it came to a point were it hurt like the muscles were gonna break any time soon.

The sound of the doorknob turning made her relax her otherwise tensed mucles. Kabuto opened the door only to reveal what seemed to be the dining hall. It was pretty much like a normal kitchen tough it couldn't quite be called the best kitchen of the year (if you know what I mean :]). There was a big table in the middle, a stove, and some other components that Hitomi didn't really pay any attention to.

**A/N: the reason why I'm constantly using the name Hitomi instead of Sakura is because she's still in disguise plus I didn't want to confuse you:] just so you know Hitomi=Sakura:] well, on with the story…**

Kabuto turned to exit the room, but stopped when he was on the threshold. His back was turned to Hitomi, so he couldn't see the death glares that Hitomi was giving him. If it wasn't for that stupid bracelet she would have been able to kick his white haired butt.

"Eat, now. I will come to get you in 10 minutes. Be ready. Oh and one more thing you can't kill me with staring. You're wasting your time Hi-to-mi" he said her name in syllables and Hitomi really didn't know what this meant. '_Why did he say my name like that? Oh, no it can't be…he found out! Oh no what am I going to do now__**. **__They might kill Sasuke, I've got to find him and I've got to run away.'_ Hitomi thought to her self as she flew out of the door.

To her great surprise the door was unlocked and there was no one in the corridor, almost as if they wanted her to escape. Hitomi would have thought about that and therefore she could've easily made a new plan but only if she wasn't too busy with thinking how to find Sasuke. And she really was busy with this because she assumed that if they knew that she is Sakura Haruno and not Hitomi Junko, both Sasuke and her would pay the price; though she cared more about Sasuke than about her self.

She ran through the corridors franticly. Since this was orochimaru's hideout it would be more than expected to see such mazes and long corridors. '_Where are you Sasuke?'_ she thought sadly. After running in circles for more than 5 minutes, Hitomi finally found an unlocked door. Behind the big brown door, there was another corridor, a long one.

Hitomi calculated that she has only 5 minutes before Kabuto goes in the kitchen and probably 5 more minutes before they find her. She continued running until she couldn't go on. Her heavy breathing was echoing in the long, empty corridor. Her breath sped up when she heard some voices.

Hitomi knew that she couldn't run anymore and fighting would be useless at this point-due to the bracelet- so she hadn't had much choice. It was either to try to run-although she reached her limit without the chakra to help her- or try to fight them only with Taijutsu-even though she was too tired.

She chose to fight. Hitomi got into a defense stance, waiting for them to come. '_Oh, god please help me, for what I'm about to do.'_ She thought to her self. Hitomi felt really useless without her chakra. It felt like the life was drained out of her. While she was deep in thought she felt someone's chakra. Well it wasn't just one, but couple of them. When they felt her weak chakra too they flew in the corridor where she was hiding.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, if it isn't Hitomi Junko the obedient child with beautiful eyes." Kabuto said with a smirk on his face. "Will you come voluntarily or do you want us to make you come?" the smirk transuded into a grin, a grin that Hitomi would rather erase off his face.

"I'd like to see you try, rat" she said with a fierce voice. Kabuto's grin was replaced by a frown. The anger was more than evident on his face.

"Get her and bring her to me. I know how to teach this slave to obedience." Kabuto yelled. He lifted up his finger and pointed towards Hitomi who was in the same defense stance, with her eyes narrowed. "One more thing _sweety _the name Junko doesn't really suit you".

**A/N: Junko=obedient child**

Hitomi felt more raged with his words. The anger in her aroused as it replaced every ounce of goodness in her. "Yeah coming from a man with genin as a highest rank. Does Orochimaru really have a reason to keep you alive? And take that forhead protector off, it doesn't really suit you." her voice was bold and showed her anger properly. Kabuto's black eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched in frustration.

"You will learn how to behave one way or another" Kabuto yelled and then set back to let the sound Nins comply his order. One of the sound Nins sprang at Hitomi first holding a kunai in his hand. Hitomi dodge it by jumping in air, making a somersault only to land on his back. She hit his pressure point and the sound Nin was unconscious. One of her knees was digging into his back, while the other leg was propped on her foot. One of her hands was also propped on his back, right between her legs and the other one held the kunai-it was the kunai that the ninja had-behind her back.

Her golden brown hair was covering her face, but the smirk that she had was more than evident.

"Who's next?" she said and two other ninja sprang at her also holding a kunai. She supported her self on her hand and made a somersault upwards landing on her feet right in front of the ninja. Both of them threw their kunai at her but she didn't manage to dodge them. On of them hit her in the shoulder and the other one in her upper thigh. She gasped in pain. This certainly slowed her but it most definitely couldn't stop her. She threw the kunai she had in her hand but those two Nins managed to dodge it.

She took out the kunai from her shoulder screaming from pain during the process and she dug it into the ground. She caught the kunai with both of her hands and turned her body around the handle, hitting those two Nins in their legs. The fell down and sakura quickly hit their pressure points making them unconscious.

Kabuto was growing angrier. He sent the last two Nins but it seemed that this time they were more prepared and more ranked than the other three. Hitomi sprang at them first but just when she was about to hit their pressure points they disappeared. Two kunai flew behind Hitomi but she turned around quickly enough to dodge them. When she turned to face them one of the sound Nins disappeared.

Just when she wanted to make a move and spring at the remaining ninja she felt the cold tip of the kunai press on her neck. She gasped and pulled her leg in line with her other one. Kabuto laughed from behind her as he put those chakra enhanced shackles on her hands.

"Now your lesson can begin" the corners of his mouth pulled up into a big, sinister smile that sent shivers down Hitomi's spine. They dragged her through the corridors as if she was cattle not a human. Hitomi felt exhausted and nauseas. She lost too much blood from the wounds she had on her shoulder and thigh. Her eyes started closing against her will and her legs started to give up on her. '_I hope you're safe Sasuke'_ and the darkness fell upon her as she fell unconscious.

She was out for couple of hours. Hitomi woke up in a cell, lying on the cold, hard stone floor. Every muscle in her ached and her head felt like someone was hitting her with a hammer over and over again. She tried to stand up but her body was still sore from the fight. She fell right back down.

There was someone in the room watching her feeble attempt to stand up. A fierce laugh was heard. Sakura's muscles stiffened and her eyes widened. It was dark in the cell but it was Kabuto that much she could see. He was right beside her in an instant.

"What the hell do you want?" she spat, her voice fierce and determined.

"I want to teach you a lesson" and he started hitting her. Her suntan face was starting to swell and her busted lip started to bleed. Her perfectly white teeth were dyed red by the blood in her mouth. Couple of hits in the stomach made a cracking sound and Hitomi's loud scream of pain filled the cell she was in.

After beating her for about 10 minutes without a stop he laughed at what he done. He stood up and looked down at the golden brown haired girl who twitched on the ground from pain. Her face was bruised up. Hot, red blood trickled down her eyebrow- he probably hit her arcade-and her lip was busted too covered with the red blood. Her cheek bone was also swelled up and it seemed fractured if not broken.

"That should teach you a lesson." He laughed sinisterly and left the room.

In the mean time

Sasuke entered his room only to find out that Sakura wasn't there. He panicked and thought about all those vile things that could happen to her. He opened the door and just when he was about to take a step out of the room he heard someone's loud scream. Sasuke's obsidian eyes widened and his muscles stiffened. '_ Sakura!_ '- he thought to himself sadly and hurried to find out where the voices were coming from.

He went everywhere, looking in every room, every corridor and finally after looking for about 10 minutes through orochimaru's lair he finally found the room. Sasuke stood right in front of the locked door afraid of what might be in there. He closed his eyes and the only image that popped on his mind was Sakura lying on the floor, with tears pouring down her cheeks and her clothes ripped apart and thrown beside her.

He shook his head as if to free his head form such a vile thought. The door was unlocked so he just slammed it open and entered the cell. Sasuke's heart skipped a few beats and his eyes widened at the sight of the beaten up brown haired girl.

Hitomi lied there on the ground with her shackled hands and damaged body. She saw a figure standing in front of her half lidded eyes and winced at the thought of the beating. Her vision was blurry and she knew that it was because of the pain and the tire. She tried to back away but screamed from the pain. It was a loud scream that specifically said that she was screaming out of grave pain. Tear drops trickled down her cheeks as the pain overtook her body.

Sasuke ran to her side the minute he saw her in pain. He placed his warm hand on her cheek, though it was a very gentle touch. She winced again and tried to back away but the pain stopped her once again.

"Sakura don't worry I won't hurt you." Sasuke said with a soft and soothing voice. When Sakura heard his beautiful voice her eyes widened in shock "S-S-Sasuke?" she asked with a breaking voice. His warm hand slowly, very slowly stroked her cheek.

"Yes it's me cherry blossom, sorry for not being here to defend you" his voice soft and soothing (just like before). The tears started pouring down her cheeks even more as she tried to hold on to the disguise. The pain was just too much and she released the jutsu. The soft pink strands fell over her face and the bruises and redness was more obvious on her milky white skin.

She tried to move but the pain was excruciating. She screamed again. Sasuke's eyes widened. He took her in his hands slowly and moved to their room swiftly. He used his extra speed to take her to the room without anybody seeing her.

He laid her fatigue body on their bed and sat beside her, stroking her cheek lightly. Sakura opened her eyes and was very relieved that she could see. The sight of Sasuke's beautiful though worried face was really good. Sakura tried to stand up but the pain stopped her. Sasuke Saw her feeble attempt to stand up and jumped out of his chair alarmed. He pushed sakura lightly on her shoulder and she fell back on the bed.

Sakura felt really, really tired and with the pain she couldn't escape the unconsciousness. The only thing she was able to say was "S-S-Sasuke I-I love y-you" and the darkness overtook her. Sasuke looked at her with wary eyes.

"I love you too" he whispered in her ear. He pressed his full, soft lips down on her forehead. Her clothes were all too bloody and the shackles around her hands were bleeding her hands. Sasuke tried to remove them but it was impossible so he left them and scowled at his inability. Sasuke disregarded the fact that he was unable to remove the shackles. He had to undress her and as much as he felt uncomfortable with that he had to do it. Sasuke unbuttoned her shirt, slowly button by button. He took out a kunai and slashed it in half. When he finally removed the shirt, his obsidian eyes widened in shock.

Her perfectly smooth milky white shoulder had a wound, big one and it wasn't from before when she was doing a handstand. His eyes trailed off to her abdomen where couple of big scars decorated (in a not so good way) her otherwise perfect skin. Her collar bone seemed to be broken and it seemed awfully displaced.

He took off her pants too and widened his eyes at the sight off all the bruises that covered her perfectly milky white skin. Sasuke's obsidian eyes filled with tears though as an Uchiha he mustn't show any weaknesses, so he stopped them and focused his gaze on the pink haired kunoichi laying on the bed unconscious.

"I will never leave you again and I will protect you. I will always be there for you so you don't have to defend your self." Sasuke whispered and somehow hoped that Sakura would hear it. He gave her that promise and meant every word, every syllable and every letter of what he said.

When the night fell down and engulfed everything in darkness everyone in the hideout slept, except for one person. Sasuke Uchiha stayed up and watched the beautiful pink haired angel twist in the bed sheets. He couldn't help but to feel guilty for everything that happened. If he hadn't taken her to Orochimaru in the first place this would've never happened. If he wasn't so damn selfish this pink haired angel never would've undergo this vile, animalistic beating. The name Sasuke gave her also had a lot to do with this. Indeed the name **Hitomi Junko **was a curse for Sasuke and Sakura. A curse indeed.

**A/N: this was a rather long chapter. Well **_**R**_**ead, **_**E**_**njoy & **_**R**_**eview. No honestly guys please review even though they're just flames. Please I really need your feedback on wheatear I should continue the story or stop with the next chapter. Thanks a lot …^_^**


	6. Sweet dream

Chapter 6: Sweet Dream

When the night fell down and engulfed everything in darkness everyone in the hideout slept, except for one person. Sasuke Uchiha stayed up and watched the beautiful pink haired angel twist in the bed sheets. He couldn't help but to feel guilty for everything that happened. If he hadn't taken her to Orochimaru in the first place this would've never happened. If he wasn't so damn selfish this pink haired angel never would've undergo this vile, animalistic beating. The name Sasuke gave her also had a lot to do with this. Indeed the name **Hitomi Junko **was a curse for Sasuke and Sakura. A curse indeed.

Sasuke stayed up late and didn't notice when he fell asleep. Sakura screamed and caused Sasuke to jump out of the chair beside the bed. His worried eyes were looking at Sakura who was twitching in the bed. Hi relaxed his otherwise tensed muscles when he saw Sakura sleeping.

Sasuke sat on the bed beside Sakura and gently stroked her bruised cheek. It hurt him to see her like that, bruised up with fractures and broken ribs. It was his entire fault. If he hadn't went to training yesterday he would have been able to save her. He would have been able to protect her. Sasuke was scowling and was furious at him self.

He stood up and started pacing around the room. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and felt relieved when she saw Sasuke in the room, though his irritating pace did surprise her.

"S-Sasuke a-are y-y-you ok?" she asked him with a low voice, a bit louder than a whisper. Sasuke appeared by her side the same second he heard her voice. His worried obsidian eyes were staring at Sakura's bruised face.

Sakura felt ashamed that Sasuke kept staring at her and she thought the reason why he was staring at her was because she was ugly. She turned her head to the other side and the tears started prickling in her eyes immediately.

"Don't hide. You're still beautiful" there was sincerity in his voice. He still found her beautiful even though her face and body was covered with blue smudges. His perfectly smooth hand reached out for her chin slowly pulling it to forcefully look in his eyes. Sakura closed her eyes because she couldn't hold the tears no more.

"Don't close your eyes,

They are the windows to truth,

Their emerald color

Reflecting your youth

Emerald eyes will always shine

Dark, light, evil or love

They open the doors

From the heaven above

To see them once again

That is my only goal

Even if the time stopped

They will always light my soul.

So please don't close

Your emerald eyes

In them is the truth

For over thousand lies

Please, don't close your eyes.

**A/N: I know the song is not good, but I had to write it because it just felt right to me. You can flame it if you want [cry] :'( p.s. I made it up it's not copied or anything just so you know. **

Sakura opened her eyes and couldn't hold on to her tears. They were pouring down her cheeks and Sasuke's warm hand wiped every single one of them. A smile flashed across Sakura's face but it disappeared when she screamed from pain.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he felt like a knife was cutting through his heart. The truth is that Sasuke was also in pain though nothing physical. He empathized with Sakura and felt all the pain that she felt. It was unbearable and for an Uchiha was a bit strange.

It was like punishment to him for leaving her behind, for hurting her, for breaking her heart, for condemning her to years of solitude. Practically taking away her life turning it into bitter and grieving, it would probably be remorseful too. It was probably remorseful for ever loving him, a traitor to its own village; an avenger hungry for power, seeking revenge.

All these things popped on Sasuke's head the minute he heard Sakura cry out in pain and as much as he didn't want to acknowledge them those were all thoughts that kept his mind busy most of the time. Sakura was in a lot of pain so Sasuke took the matter in his own hands.

"W-where are y-y-you going?" Sakura asked Sasuke as he stood up from the bed and moved to the door.

"Oh, I'll be back in a second. Don't worry cherry blossom." And he flew out of the door but came back as soon as he left. "Oh, I forgot I'm gonna lock you from the outside so no one can come in." and he flew out of the room once again making sure to lock it this time.

Sakura lied there on the bed since there wasn't much that she could do; after all she got beaten up pretty badly. She just lied there and thought about Konoha. Yeah she thought about Konoha a lot lately. She missed Naruto and his yelling, Tsunade and her sake, Shizune and her lectures, Kakashi and his perverted book. She missed everyone.

She missed the old team 7. She started remembering the time they chose the members of the team 7.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Naruto was already seated and there was one space free between him and Sasuke Uchiha, the guy Naruto hated more than anything. Sakura came and a big smile flashed plastered over her face when she saw Sasuke. _

"_Sakura-chan" Naruto said when sakura turned to face him and yelled at the top of her lungs._

"_Move Naruto I want to sit on the other side of you." she punched Naruto and sat next to Sasuke glaring at him all the time. Naruto stood up irritated by all this and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting with his arms propped on his elbows and his chin resting on his hands. Naruto stood on the table in front of Sasuke and they were both sending death glares at each other. The guy that was sitting right in front of Naruto abruptly stood up and pushed him. Naruto clumsy as always couldn't stay upright and fell right into Sasuke which caused the two of them to-

* * *

_

Sakura's flashback was cut off by Sasuke who was standing at the doorway. Sakura couldn't contain the weak laugh and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing about?" Sasuke asked her interested in the answer.

"Oh, I was just remembering our days as Genin." She said softly.

"Yeah, those were good times." He trailed off in thought and remembered the time he kissed Naruto. He shook his head in disgust as if to get rid of that idea. "Yuck…well anyway I brought someone to see you." and he gestured towards the door.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and her muscles tensed. The door opened and a boy approximately their age appeared. He had dark blonde hair and sea green eyes. He lowered his gaze trying hard not to look at Sakura.

"What's your name?" she asked him sweetly as she relaxed her otherwise tensed muscles. The boy didn't answer just looked at the scary Uchiha who had his hands crossed and his head lowered down. The black strands of hair covered his eyes and the boy didn't get the famous Uchiha death glare-luckily. He nodded and answered a question that the boy asked, though the question never became audible, but then again neither the answer.

"It's Tamotsu," He answered and lowered his gaze to the floor once more. Sasuke walked to Sakura and sat beside her on the bed. His warm hand stroked her cheek. Sakura smiled.

"Tamotsu isn't it? I believe that the name means…Protector Right?" the blond boy nodded though his gaze never turned away from the floor.

**A/N: Tamotsu=Defender, Protector (I hope I got it right).**

"He came to heal you. Right Tamotsu?" Sasuke said and turned to face Tamotsu.

"Yes that's right Sasuke-sama. That is the purpose of my presence here." Sasuke turned to Sakura and grinned. Then he stood up, kissed her forehead and walked towards the door. "I'll leave you two to your treatment, I'll be back soon." He said coldly as he continued to the door. He came to halt when his and Tamotsu's shoulders were only brushing of each other making Tamotsu shudder.

"You better take care of her, or else I'll take _care _of you. And don't try to do something improperly, I will know if you do." Sasuke said matter or factly with a dark and intimidating voice and shot him the famous Uchiha glare that made Tamotsu stutter.

"C-certainly m-m-master Sasuke." and Sasuke left the room. Sakura saw how Tamotsu's otherwise tensed muscles relaxed, at the same moment as the door closed. Sakura didn't like the fact that Sasuke was scaring this boy. Yes, Sasuke use to scare the life out of her with that glare but scaring this boy was just wrong.

"May I come closer?" Tamotsu said with a low voice, his gaze still glued to the floor. Sakura smiled and said.

"Tamotsu you can come closer and you don't need my permission to do it. And please call me Sakura"

Tamotsu slowly began walking towards Sakura. He sat on the chair next to the bed, still looking at the floor. Sakura eyed him carefully, she reminded her so much of someone, though she didn't know who.

"How old are you?" she looked at the frightened boy.

"I'm 17, Sakura-sama. Um can we start now?"He lifted up his gaze and found him self awestruck. The bruises on Sakura's face had reduced to light purple smudges and her busted lip was healed completely. Tamotsu didn't look at Sakura's face too much hen he entered the room, but from what he's seen she was better already.

"How…?" he asked in bewilderment. Sakura laughed at the boy's confusion. Her eyes softened and she really looked better now.

"Well, it's a forbidden jutsu; Mitotic Regeneration; that is made to store chakra then when needed heals up everything that can with the gathered chakra." Sakura said sweetly.

"But you have the chakra enhanced shackles that allow you only a limited amount of chakra. I doubt it's enough to heal you."

"Yes, that's right, but this chakra doesn't flow in the usual Chakra Pathway System. Get it now?"

"Yeah, actually I do thanks. But wait there's one more thing that I don't understand. When you used a certain amount of the stored chakra what happens then?"

"Once the storage chakra is used it replenishes immediately after the chakra in your body is up to the normal level. The stored chakra is used as a last resort, usually when you have no chakra left. It's quite simple really, though the condition of usage is not that simple." Sakura said as Tamotsu widened his eyes in curiosity and somewhat shock.

"What, there's a condition of usage? What kind of condition of usage?" he asked in bewilderment. Tamotsu was a really good kid. He would've never used this information against Sakura or (especially) Sasuke. Tamotsu was also a medic Nin and he wanted to know about healing as much as he could know.

"Well, let's not talk about that shall we? I'll tell you some other day. Ok?" Sakura saw the disappointment flash on his face but he soon put on his smiley face that Sakura actually found cute.

"Oh, okay then can we start. You still have some bad bruises and fractures"Tamotsu stated. Sakura nodded and took the blankets off of her body. She was wearing a little spaghetti-strap shirt that covered only her breasts leaving her stomach uncovered. Tamotsu's sea green eyes were left to stare at sakura's exposed body.

Sakura noticed that and chuckled. Sakura wondered what she was doing in her extra small shirt, though she didn't really dwell on that. She coughed a bit and Tamotsu was blushing tomato red when he realized that he was staring. He looked at her sheepishly and hurried to change the subject.

"Umm, shall we begin?" he moved closer to Sakura. "Shall we start from the ribs or…?"

"Well, it would be best if we start there because that's the most painful part." She smiled. The truth was that Sakura felt better then she did early this morning. When she woke up she had an unbearable pain caused by the broken ribs, but with the forbidden jutsu she made she felt much better.

"Could I ask you one thing?" Tamotsu said while placing his green-glowing hand on her ribs. The touch of his chakra tickled Sakura's skin and she felt really good. It felt like butterfly touches on her bruised skin.

"Yeah, sure I don't see why not" Sakura answered cheerfully.

"Well, earlier this morning before Sasuke-sama came to get me I heard you scream various times and now you even managed to stand up without feeling the pain though your ribs are still broken. What happened?" Tamotsu asked interested and he kinda hoped that he could get an answer now.

"Well, since I didn't have enough chakra stored to fix up all of my wounds, fractures and bruises I had to use what little I got to make the pain more bearable. I intentionally used enough chakra to decrease the level of the pain to a point where it only hurts as a paper cut. That's why I'm not in pain anymore."

"But you didn't tell me where does the chakra store up?"

"In here" Sakura said and touched her forehead. She took her bangs out of her forehead and revealed a black mark that began spreading down to her cheeks the moment she touched her forehead. Tamotsu gasped in surprise as his eyes widened in shock.

"B-but I don't understand Sakura-sama." He stuttered from the shock.

"Oh, don't worry I'll explain everything to you later." Tamotsu nodded and went back to healing ribs. After a while he lowered his hands and sighed in relief.

"Your ribs are done. You still have a broken collar bone and a fractured cheek bone though I think you took care of so it's just your collar bone. Well here goes nothing." His hand started to glow once again as it slowly moved towards Sakura's collar bone. He felt a little uncomfortable but he had to do it.

After healing most of her wounds, fractures and bruises Tamotsu felt very tired. His sea green eyes became less visible and hidden behind his eyelids. Suddenly his head fell on the bed and he drifted off in slumber. Sakura shook his shoulder lightly.

"Tamotsu, Tamotsu wake up." When he finally lifted up his head Sakura spoke "Go to your room and take some rest. You've done an excellent job thank you." She gave him a little peck on his cheek he was on his way to his room.

Sakura began to feel the condition of the usage and she felt exhausted. Her pink hair fell back on the pillow as she drifted off into deep slumber. She had a very interesting dream.

* * *

_Dream:_

_Chuunin exam, second test. Orochimaru appeared as one of the grass Nins. Naruto was fighting Orochimaru but he was too strong, so Naruto ended up unconscious. Naruto started falling but Sasuke threw a kunai at him and secured him on a tree. _

_Sasuke activated the sharingan and threw Sharingan windmill triple blade at Orochimaru predicting where his next move would be. He attached chakra strings to it and used the fire dragon no jutsu sending fire all along the chakra strings. Orochimaru's face was damaged and it started peeling off. One of his eyes was visible and when both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him they felt frozen._

_Their bodies couldn't move. Orochimaru's neck extended and before they even knew it orochimaru's serpent like teeth were sunk into Sasuke's neck. Orochimaru spoke "Sasuke-kun will seek me, to seek power". Then he disappeared._

_Sasuke fell on his knees and started screaming from pain. Sakura hurried to help him. She started crying and Sasuke intertwined his fingers with hers, locking her hand into a strong grip…

* * *

_

Sasuke entered the room and looked at Sakura's content face. She had a smile on her milky white face. Sasuke sat on the bed and ran his fingers along her cheek, then down to her neck, her arm only to stop at her exposed flat stomach.

He rested his hand there and looked at the content angel sleeping tight. He observed everything about this pink haired angel and noticed that the bruises, fractures and broken ribs were healed. Tamotsu really did a good job. _'Well, he really did a great job. I'll have to thank him later.'_

While he was looking at Sakura he felt her shudder so he assumed that she was cold. He took the blanket and just when he wanted to put it on her, her emerald eyes shot open. Sasuke smiled.

"I'm glad you're ok cherry blossom" Sasuke said with a sweet and sincere voice.

"Yeah I bet you are" Sakura said teasingly.

"You scared the hell out of me. I thought I lost you."

"_Come_ on you know very well that you can't get rid of Me." she smiled and she stood up to a sitting position. She flipped the shackles around Sasuke's neck and looked at those obsidian pools.

"I love you, you know that?"

"No, I don't. Care to show me?" she smiled seductively.

"Always." And he leaned down to press his perfect marble lips down on hers_. _The warmth of his lips felt so good to Sakura. His tongue licked her upper lip begging for entrance. Sakura smirked and teased him by not opening her mouth. Sasuke saw right through her act and lightly bit her upper lip which caused Sakura to open her mouth and grant him access.

Sasuke smirked in triumph and slipped his tongue to explore her wet cavern of pleasure. Their tongues were battling each other, moving in synchronization. His hot breath was heating her throat causing her to make sounds of pleasure into the kiss.

Sasuke leaned away and opened his eyes. The crimson sharingan flashing as it stared down at sakura's emerald orbs. She looked at him in bewilderment. For an instant everything felt right. Being here with him felt right, taking the beatings for Sasuke felt right, kissing him felt right. Everything felt right but one thing, leaving him.

Of all the things that could happen in the world it had to be this. Sasuke Uchiha, her teammate, her ever lasting love, her recovery, her air, her reason for existence had to come and take her away. Away from Naruto, away from Tsunade, away from Shizune, away from everyone she loved and away from Konoha.

Everything started disappearing and Sasuke's crimson red eyes were the last thing she saw. Darkness overcame her. After a while her vision recuperated. Everything was blurry though she could still see, there was no longer darkness.

Sakura stood up in a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. When she looked around again she was dumbfounded. She looked around the room she was in. It was her bedroom in the center of Konoha. The place she knew oh so well. Little sweat drops on her forehead shone on the hot sun that sent rays of warmth into her room.

Sakura stood up and sat at her windowsill to feel the sun rays caress her milky white skin. She rubbed her wrist and smiled. Then she remembered that she had to go to Tsunade's office to talk to her about something. Sakura quickly got dressed and ran out of her apartment, all the time remembering the dream from last night.

Oh what a _**sweet dream**_ it was. Deep in thoughts about her dream, she bumped into someone and fell on the ground. As she lifted up her gaze to see who the person was, her eyes widened in shock and her mouth gaped open. All of a sudden, her _**sweet dream **_from last night…made perfect sense.

**So that was the end of "Unquestionable love" now renamed to "Sweet dream or cruel reality?". I hope it was good, but there will be a sequel and there you have it your explanation about why Sasuke was OOC. Well maybe you didn't quite get it but you will in the sequel. I want to thank everybody who reviewed so far: **

_**JohanAndersen**_

**SammywithSwagger**

_**HoTaRuMoMoChI**_

**SasuSaku Lover (it's an anonymous reviewer)**

_**Hell cleaner**_

**Spaice**

_**ChristinaAngel**_

**Don't forget to review and give me a feedback whether I should or shouldn't do a sequel of this story. Thanks a lot guys, byeeee:D:D:D **


End file.
